Elsword: Study Sessions
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Miharu is a scholar in school and especially in her Algebra class, after finishing her assignment incredibly early she doses off, when she's awakened she meets the eyes of the School playboy and female body idol. Yasha Yamamoto. He asks for help studying on Algebra, Miharu finds the thing a bit sketchy but soon is forced to say yes. Part of the Blissful Desire Series; LEMON WARNING


**Miharu: Yay Another Story~!**

**Yasha: Aren't you supposed to be asleep?**

**Miharu: -eye twitch- Aren't you supposed to be burning in hell?**

**Yasha: Ah I'm here for some R & R**

**Miharu: You're such a slacker I hate you.**

**Yasha: Whatever missy.**

**Miharu: Anyways...This Story does have Lemon in it...**

**Yasha: So just a warning...**

**Miharu: Anyways Enjoy reading, god I'm tired! My eyes are red I think.**

**Yasha: TAKE YOUR ASS TO BED THEN!**

* * *

**Study Session**

* * *

"Hmm…" I stared at the sheet of Algebra equations examining what type it was. Once I figured it out, I quickly wrote the answers as soon as I saw the problems, I was always a genius in the subject, maybe English and Reading not so much but I could do the toughest Math Problems as easy as it was to blink my eyes. I got up and walked over to the teachers' desk and handed her the worksheet, she looked at me with confused eyes and I just smiled widely at her, "I'm finished, Stella-sensei." I spoke directly but politely to her, she slowly took the paper and examined my answers. "They're all correct?!" Gasps were heard around the classroom and it made me slightly nervous, I didn't like it when all eyes were on me, I rubbed my ear gingerly and she just nodded and gestured me to sit down. I laid my head down on the desk til I heard the bell rung.

**30 Minutes later…**

"Yo smart chick get up." I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and shaking, I grumbled slightly but sat up nevertheless, I looked up at the clock wearily; I was groggy from my little nap. I turned towards the person who woke me up. "Ahh~ it's time to go already?" I held a hand next to my cheek, I realized I had a bit of drool and the guy raised an eyebrow at me. I wiped it away and looked around seeing the classroom to be totally deserted. How long had he been in here? How long had I been in here? I took a closer glance at the guy in front of me taking notice of his unique appearance…

"Are you…Yamamoto Yasha?" I squinted my eyes and he just nodded staring at me with intense eyes, I felt slightly nervous under his gaze, I shifted slightly, his hand was close to me, being on my desk and leaning forward slightly. If I was right then I didn't really want to be around him, he was known around school for being a womanizer. He was really good looking though so I couldn't blame girls for falling for him. But I didn't want him to trick me.

"Yeah, I am, you know, you're really impressive, different than the others." He leaned closer to me and I moved back taking that to close for comfort mentality, my face flushed a noticeable way and I could see him smirk, I felt sweat bead down my forehead and I looked into his eyes, not a good idea though, it was like they were mesmerizing me. I shook my head to snap myself out of it and I could see that his smirk widened. "I…Appreciate the compliment but I do need to get going." I picked up my bag and stood up, but in the process I collided into his chest clumsily and he caught me by gripping onto my arm. My chest pressed against his and I immediately moved back. "S-sorry…I'm really clumsy…" He shook his head and I turned away.

"Yo, Miharu, wait." I stopped in my tracks, one for the informality and second for his command telling me to wait; I turned to him trying to make my slight annoyance unnoticeable to him. He just looked at me. "I need some help studying, mind helping me out?" He stared into my eyes deeply and that feeling came back, it was like something tugging at my mind, forcing something out that I didn't want to go. I tried to blink, to stop him but I couldn't, his mouth parted showing his sharp fangs and I couldn't believe the unusual sight. "No, I don't mind, I will help you study." _I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THAT! _I shouted in my mind, he only nodded and turned away, only then is when I was able to function properly. I stamped my foot on the ground knowing I would have to keep a promise. Even if it was forced, not keeping a promise caused people to look down on you badly.

I gathered my bearings and just walked out of the school, nothing but him on my mind and how he had forced me to agreeing to that, I didn't know what he was planning to do but I needed to be careful, I shrugged on my jacket and just walked out of the school and walked to my apartment, then my mind drifted off to one specific thought, Just how did Yasha know where to find me? Where I lived?

* * *

It was nearing around 5 o' clock. I decided to eat early and I relaxed, homework not being an issue since I always finished early in class anyways. I relaxed on the couch my legs crossed and I stared at the television, listening to the news and brief reports on the weather, apparently a Blizzard was coming, I grimaced, I never had liked the cold and if a Blizzard was coming it most likely meant no school tomorrow. I just leaned back and sighed, feeling a headache coming; I had just recently gone shopping, so I was good on food.

I wore a casual white dress button up shirt leaving the tail out and a tan plaid skirt. I currently had on small black heels that were probably about 2 inches high. I had my hair put up into a arched ponytail with a flame hair pin fore design. I brushed my bangs out of my face as they flowed down in front of my eyes slowly, I pushed up my round orange glasses as I heard the doorbell ring, I stood up and walked over casually to the door, not even bothering to ask who it was, I opened the door to see Yasha standing there with a open black vest, a cross necklace, his hair flowing down easily and black jeans with several buckles going across his hips and a metal design going down them, his shoes seemed to have a bit of metal on them. He also wore fingerless black gloves and his arms had black designs that sort of look like flames. As I saw his state I pulled him inside immediately and locked the door.

"Why are you walking around town like that?! Don't you know how cold it is?!" I shouted at him for his ignorance and he only grinned at me, I looked to the side shyly and walked towards the kitchen prepared to get him something to eat or drink. "Are…you thirsty? Want something warm or anything?" I asked cautiously, I could feel his eyes staring at me and it was creeping me out. I shifted nervously as I looked through the cabinets for a cup to pour him something to drink; I myself was going to make me a drink of water. I turned on the faucet not even bothering to get out ice since it was so cold outside.

"You're warm aren't you?" He said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, I slammed the cabinet acciendently as I was closing it, the sudden smug voice angering me. My eyebrow twitched, I was now in a house with a pervert and with the Blizzard coming I couldn't throw him out, no matter what happened that would be way to heartless to do. I clenched my glass tightly and he walked over, I took one drink of it drinking all of the water in one sitting. "Ahaha…Yasha don't joke around." I gave him an awkward smile and my hand twitched wanting to punch him in the face. I walked over to the couch and grabbed my books out of my bag. He sat down on the couch next to me as I searched through everything I needed.

"So what specifically do you need help with?" I said not meeting his eyes yet, I leaned back against the couch staring at the Television. I didn't want to look at him, those eyes would get to me and I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I could hear a slight chuckle from his side and I raised an eyebrow. "Yasha?" I turned towards him only to be greeted with a surly smirk. My eyes widened at the sight and I felt like moving back.

"Sex Education." My eyes widened even forward and I jumped back slightly falling against the arm of my couch, I laid on my back and my head rested on the arm as Yasha hovered over me with the most arousing expression I ever saw in my life, I gripped tightly onto the couch. He grabbed my arms and pinned me by the wrists above my head. I struggled against his strong grip and he just chuckled lightly. "YASHA WHAT ARE YOU-" He silenced me with a chaste kiss on the lips and I became slightly dazed by the feeling, it was so pleasant and reassuring, I snapped out of my trance as he leaned in for another and kicked him against the wall across the room.

"AGH!" He grunted in pain and I immediately sat up and ran into the kitchen and pulled out my butterfly knife holding it firm in my hand. He stood up holding his back and stared at me, his face turned to something I couldn't really decipher, what was it? Regret...That's what it seemed like I saw in his eyes.

"Miharu sorry, I couldn't control myself." I held the hilt of the blade tightly, my knuckles turning white because of how tight I was holding them. "I'm serious…" His tone was completely sincere, my stance faltered and I slowly walked over to him, my heels making real small clacks against the floor, his expression softened and I neared him a bit closer, I stepped around onto the couch and he sat next to me, but keeping his distance knowing that I was most likely still on guard.

"You probably won't believe me when I say this…but…" I turned to him with a hard glare; I couldn't help but reach up and touch my lips lightly, and still tingling sensation from what he did early. _My First Kiss… _

"But what Yasha…Believe what?" I stared at him waiting for his answer, my mouth turned downwards into a frown. He seemed uneasy and having some inner turmoil, that sight alone caused my expression to soften. Yasha was know as a Playboy and a hardcore guy, it was no reason for him to seem like this, seem so vulnerable, knowing that he always tend to pick up girls with the tough guy act so I figured it was okay not to get so serious.

"I'm…actually an Incubus…" He looked at me waiting for my reaction, my mouth opened in shock and I turned the other way that explained why I felt so entranced by his gaze back at the school, I heard they had the ability to do that. That explained his…unique appearance, you see, our school was a mixture of Humans and Demons, and Half Demons like me. Though sometimes there was unique high-classed demons that got in and were also a bit of a threat to some students. He must be one of them…

"Well that explains why I felt something was controlling me earlier…It's in your nature to have sexual relations with any woman you find suit. Right?" I leaned back closing my eyes and enjoying the warmth of the house. I could feel his gaze on me but this time it didn't make me nervous. I just adjusted to it slightly, though I never did like people's eyes on me. "Yes." He said firmly and being curt. He just turned his gaze and stared at the TV. "Honestly…though…I need help with my Algebra, how the hell do you do it so fast?" I just giggled lightly and leaned forward grabbing my Algebra Text book. "It's honestly not that hard, I can do it as easily as I speak, though some people have a natural gift for it…" I sighed and gave him a soft smile. "I guess I'm one of those people." He blinked at me and turned away, I saw a noticeable flush on his features and I couldn't help but smirk and lower my gaze.

"Anyway!" I placed the book on the coffee table in front of us and opened it to the current topic we were working on in class, "Let's get started shall we?" He only nodded slowly and looked towards the book, I scanned the page and he pointed out a quite complex topic that I could understand why someone would get confused on, at first I had stumbled a bit but I quickly resolved the confusion in my head. "Oh this? All you really have to do and combine the Like terms and then simplify the term, now sometimes you have to do long division to get the final answer then change it to a…" I felt as if his eyes weren't exactly on the book but somewhere else, sensing the lack of concentration I turned towards him to see what he was looking at, his gaze was fixated on my chest, I couldn't button it up all the way because of my large bust size so a lot of my cleavage was showing. I couldn't help the twitch that my eyebrow did. "Ya…Sha…?" He seemed so concentrated on them and it seemed as if he couldn't hear me.

"HEY! YAMAMOTO!" I shouted and he snapped back to attention and looked at me with wide eyes, he just smirked slightly and let a nervous chuckle out and turned towards the book. "Sorry Miharu, your breast are just so big I couldn't keep my eyes off of them." My mouth twitched what almost was into a smile but I just shook my head and sighed irritably, trying to not laugh at how forward he was. I looked back at the text book exploring more of the guided plans and lectures. I searched for some example problems that I could help him with. I heard shuffling and I didn't move, I did turn one eye to the side to see that Yasha had scooted closer to me, to the point his leg was pressing against mines and I could feel his body heat, it was really breaking my concentration and making me feel weird. I didn't move away though.

"Okay…There are a few practice problems right here, do you want to start on that or do you need me to explain it again?" Yasha leaned over trying to read the book, causing him to lean onto me more, his body heat was driving me crazy and his arm pressed against my chest partially. I just waited while he looked, knowing if I tried to move away it was most likely he would tumble and fall on top of me, and that was a situation I wanted to avoid. I saw him scowl and then sigh irritably. "I think I need it explained, this is so irritating." I rolled my eyes amused at his frustration. I leaned forward and looked at the page once more.

"See this right here? Both sides have similar terms, if you combine them it makes it simpler and not as confusing to look at, and then just take it from there…" Yasha's hand slipped on the book and he went flying forward bringing me down to the floor with him. He landed on my chest causing me to yell out in pain. I felt heavy as my head hit the floor pretty hard, "Ulgh…" I moved my head side to side trying to regain my proper state of mind. The heavy weight of Yasha on me not making it exactly easy, "Ow…Sorry Miha…" Yasha sat up slowly, his eyes widening as he stared down at me, his hands were at both sides of my head which he used to hold him self up slightly, I was panting slightly and my cheeks flushed once I realized our position. He just kept staring at me with a surprised look.

"Yasha…why are you just…" He leaned down quickly and kissed me deeply, not showing any signs of letting up, he pressed harder down on me and I could feel my will weaken even though I squirmed against him trying to get him to stop, no matter how much my mind said it was wrong I couldn't lie and say that the actions were making me feel good. I slowly began to comply and move with him, my will was almost gone and I couldn't stop myself. He pulled away slightly showing me his lust-clouded eyes. I stared at them with a concentrated gaze…"Yasha, why did you just do that…?" He just smirked at me, his eyes still with the lust-filled gaze. "I couldn't help myself seeing you so vulnerable like that…" my lips quivered at his explanation. "Plus you've always impressed me…So…You were always a special sight in my eyes…" My face flushed to a new tone at his words…I couldn't believe what he said. He leaned down and kissed me deeply again, me easily complying. He brought his hand slowly down my side, with a light tender touch that made me shiver. He nipped at my neck and bit into to it making me arch back, moaning loudly and I could feel his lips curl into a smirk.

He unbuttoned my shirt revealing my tan colored skin and breasts. He examined me with wonder and it was making me feel weird how he was staring at me like some hungry beast, the fact of the matter he actually was…He suckled one of my nipples teasingly and toyed with the other as I panted and moaned against his pleasurable touch. He was driving me crazy and I couldn't stand it, I wanted more but I wasn't going to let that come out my mouth. I felt his hand trail down to my hip, caressing it as if I was porcelain. Slowly, his hand found its way to the hem of my skirt. I was to caught up by his treatment of my breast to really notice.

It wasn't until I heard the rip of something that I realized he ripped off my skirt in one swift movement, I didn't feel upset or anything, just sort of glad, I moved my knee up pressing it against his side as I was losing myself under the feelings, he moved up to kiss me deeply on the lips to quiet me down slightly, his smooth hand found its way to my panties, in one swift movement, sliding those off and tossing them to the side, Yasha sat up, taking off his vest and tossing it to god knows where. Exposing his muscular chest, I gazed at him hungrily not wanting more just to have him, His fingers found their way to my entrance and I gasped when I felt them prod me. I squirmed uncomfortably but he held me down.

"Don't worry…It'll be okay." He whispered reassuringly in my ear, I nodded but as soon as his fingers entered me I yelled out in pleasure and winced slightly, the feeling being very tight in my opinion and very uncomfortable. I panted and he thrusted into me, being gentle nonetheless but still making it very pleasurable, I felt a tight, swirl of something in the pit of my stomach threatening to come out, feeling myself becoming slightly moist at further movements of his actions. He pulled his fingers away. I whined slightly, the amazing feeling stopping so suddenly, he only smirked and that feeling in my stomach was becoming tighter. I heard the unzip of his pants and I could see from my position that he had pulled out his manhood and I was shocked at the size and completely embarrassed that I was thinking such thoughts. He propped him self above me properly and I could feel it bump into my entrance slightly.

He looked at me, probably thinking for some sort of assurance, I nodded and he pressed his self slowly into me, I yelled at the tight feeling, it hurt quite a lot, either because I was really tight or he was possibly just to big for me. He stopped and panted slightly when he found his self deep enough inside, he gave me time to recover, once he thought I was okay, he began to thrust slowly, I began to let out moans at the blissful feeling, he sped up realizing it was giving me pleasure and I began saying his name as if it was a song or something. I couldn't help it really. The feeling in my stomach feeling as if it was going to crawl up my throat. He began going deeper into me, hitting a pleasurable spot that had me mewling out loud, my body was in ecstasy, sweat beaded my forehead and he continue with his strong movements into me, feeling his length tense inside of me I knew something was going to happen. The release finally came and I shouted in pleasure, "YASHA!" He yelled in pleasure, tossing his head back and making a satisfied sound. He leaned close against me, breathing heavily, his dark magenta hair falling onto my shoulders. His breath hot touching my neck causing me to shiver. He looked up with me with those eyes of his lit up and almost sparkling, he gave me a smirk. "You really are loud…" I couldn't help the crooked smile that came on my features. "Shut up." He rolled to the side and put a hand on his stomach breathing heavily and an arm across his forehead.

The lights dimmed noticeably and I sat up, wincing and cursing silently at the pained feeling in my legs, apparently that didn't go unnoticed by Yasha and he chuckled darkly, I slapped him playfully on the arm and grabbed my panties from the area they were tossed, sliding them on. I walked towards my window which was partially open. I buttoned up my dress down shirt which Yasha had roughly undone. I stared in amazement at how the outside looked, absolutely beautiful. Snow had begun to fall but the harsh winds didn't really make it all that peaceful, the power had gone out briefly and so the TV was now off. I closed the blinds simply and just shook my head when Yasha looked at me.

"Looks like you're spending the night here, Yasha."

He only smirked at me in that surly way of his and my face flushed. "More fun for us eh?"

* * *

**Rena: Ooooh~ It seems like Miharu has the hots for Yasha~!**

**Miharu: Quiet Rena!**

**Raven: Well she's right about that.**

**Miharu: You too Raven? Why doesn't anyone question Yasha?!**

**Raven and Rena: Because he's a Incubus**

**Yasha: That didn't hurt at all...**

**Miharu: Shut up Demon...**

**Yasha: Don't tell me to shut up you Moody-**

**Miharu: WHAT WERE YOU GONNA SAY?!**

**Yasha: Well I'd finish it if you didn't keep interrupting me you ignorant female!**

**Rena: -eye twitch-...How did they ever...**

**Raven: Don't even bother questioning it..**

**Rena: Like I always say...The mysteries of love knows no boundaries...**

**Raven: Anyways hoped you liked it, This was a Yasha x Miharu Story if you guys didn't know.**

**Rena: I'm pretty sure they would've figured it out.**

**Yasha and Miharu: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Raven and Rena: -sweatdrop-**


End file.
